Twin
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: Jungkook pikir, dirinya sudah gila. Sepeninggal kekasihnya Taehyung dia rasa otak dan penglihatannya telah bergeser dari tempatnya semula dan mulai berhalusinasi. [Ficlet]


Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (tentuin sendiri lah genrenya aku juga bingung)

Cast : it's KookV maybe (Jungkook x Taehyung ( **GS** ) x Namjoon slight YoonMin Kids)

Summary : Jungkook pikir, dirinya sudah gila. Sepeninggal kekasihnya Taehyung dia rasa otak

dan penglihatannya telah bergeser dari tempatnya semula dan mulai berhalusinasi.

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua and Agency mereka tapi ceritanya tetep milik saya meskipun rada nggak nyambung antara isi dan judul (?) .**

 **-Bacanya sambil dengerin** _ **I NEED U & Save ME-**_

 **Plagiat (?) biar Tuhan yang bales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading... ^^**_

Ps:

Sebenernya ini buat event "BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY" dari syubchim – nim

Tapi yah tangan gue gatel buat publish lol

Nggak suka nggak usah baca ^^

[Pesta Perusahaan Kim Daily]

"Hey, wajahmu pucat sekali _Kook,_ apa kau habis melihat hantu _dude_?"

Suara Jung Hoseok menarik seluruh dunia Jungkook saat itu juga untuk kembali pada kenyataan setelah beberapa detik matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Mata Jeon Jungkook terus menelusuri setiap bentuk dari tubuh gadis dengan mata abu-abu yang tampak sendu namun menenangkan itu dan lihatlah surai oranye cerah itu senada dengan gaun minimalis yang melekat indah tubuhnya. Meski kulitnya tak seputih salju tapi Jungkook sadar akan sesuatu yang aneh. Wajahnya mengingatkan Jungkook akan kenyataan pahit yang menghujam keras isi kepalanya, _mendiang istrinya Jeon Taehyung_ wajah itu sangat mirip bedanya gadis yang saat ini berada di hadapannya memiliki darah campuran Amerika.

"Berhenti memandanginya atau kau akan kena pukul dari 'si Monster' gila kerja itu" timpal Hoseok setelah tau kemana arah mata rekan kerjanya itu.

"Huh?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung setelah mendengar perkataan sahabat kelebihan hormon disebelahnya.

"Victoria Kim atau Miss V adalah istri dari Kim Namjoon"

"Gadis dengan darah campuran Korea-Amerika itu akan pindah ke Korea bersama suaminya."

"Pesta ini diadakan untuk merayakan itu sekaligus hari jadi mereka yang ke-7."

Jung Hoseok terus saja melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa Jungkook minta dan entah kenapa kenyataan itu seperti menusuk hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa disadari gadis yang dari tadi Jungkook perhatikan sudah berada sangat dekat di hadapannya sambil menggendong gadis kecil yang tengah menangis dan disampingnya terdapat bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tunggu apa anak laki-laki itu memandang ke arahku?" batin Jungkook.

Suara lembut gadis dihadapannya ini kembali menarik akal Jungkook dari acara melamunnya. Entah kenapa seharian ini Jungkook terus melamun setelah melihat gadis dihadapannya itu.

" _What's going on dear ?_ kenapa putri kecilku menangis huh?"

Demi tuhan, bahkan suaranyapun sama, apa-apaan ini. Batin Jungkook berontak, ingin rasanya ia menarik lengan kurus itu dan bertanya siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan mendiang istrinya dan kenapa ia harus muncul di saat Jungkook mulai merelakan kematian istrinya itu apa salahku? Jungkook menangis dalam hati.

" _Daddy_ memintaku untuk mencari _Mama.."_

"Tapi aku tersesat karena orang-orang dewasa itu menghalangi jalanku.." gadis kecil itu berbicara di sela-sela nafasnya yang putus-putus karena menangis

"Beruntung Yoongi oppa menemukanku dan membawaku ke Mama"

"Aww, kasian sekali putri Mama. Sudah ya menangisnya dan terima kasih untuk Yoongi oppa sudah menjaga adikmu dengan baik."

Melihat interaksi ibu dan anak dihadapannya ini entah mengapa membuat hati Jungkook hangat namun juga terasa begitu perih. Ingin rasanya Jungkook beranjak dari sana tapi seakan tubuhnya mengkhianati perintah otaknya. Hatinya menjerit pilu, rasanya ia ingin menghambur dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu sekali lagi.

 _I want to breathe, i hate this night_

 _I want to wake up, i hate this dream_

 _I'm trepped inside of myself and i'm dead_

 _Don't wanna be lonely_

 _Just wanna be yours_

 _Why is it so dark where you're not here_

 _It's dangerous how wrecked i am_

 _Save me because i can't get a grip on myself_

 _Give me your hand_

 _Save ME_

[Jungkook side]

 _13 Juni 2016 - Peringatan 3 tahun Kematian Jeon Wife's_

.

.

.

Terlihat jelas bentangan kapas gelap yang menjatuhkan jutaan tetes air diluar sana. Terbentuk aliran sungai kecil pada kaca apartemen yang tampak gelap itu. Menampakkan siluet laki-laki yang tampak berdiri kokoh sambil menatap keluar jendela apartemen. Jeon Jungkook kembali larut dalam kesedihan mendalam mengenang mendiang istrinya. Tanpa terasa setetes _liquid_ lolos begitu saja dari sepasang mata yang dulunya tampak hangat penuh cinta.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian _Tae.._ "

Badan tegap itu mulai bergetar, entah sejak kapan lutut Jungkook mulai tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu limbung isakannya makin terdengar meraung memanggil nama sosok yang sangat di cintainya selama ini _._

 _Seluruh hidup Jeon Jungkook telah hancur dibawa pergi oleh sosok perempuan yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari itu – Jeon Taehyung-_

.

.

.

 **End (?)**

Hello everybody .

Gue balik lagi dengan cerita gajelas yang gantung banget yang entah apa namanya.

SEQUEL ? maybe.. tapi yah... gatau lah *gelundungan

Maapkeun diriku yang belum bisa ngelanjut ceritaku yang lain terutama "Real Player ?" karena idenya tiba-tiba nguap dan entah ilang kemana *dibacok

Tadinya ini mau di bikin oneshoot dengan ending yang gatau juga (?) *apasih

Tapi berhubung otak gue lagi macet MIKIRIN SKRIPSI SIS lieur urang T.T

Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya *sebar Kookie

 **Review please ?**


End file.
